Suteki Da Ne?
by tenshi saisei
Summary: [AUOOC][SasuSaku]Cursed princess Haruno Sakura fall in love with Shadow Masters leader, Uchiha Sasuke, the person who swore to kill her. But destiny speaks against their happiness [real summary inside]Reposted here by saiseibara reneechan14 not plagiarize


**Summary: AUOOC **Princess Haruno Sakura, the current queen-in-training escaped the boundaries of the castle, activating the curse. What she didn't know was there was a group of rebels who were sworn to kill the royal Haruno family, the Shadow Masters. Shadow Masters leader, Uchiha Sasuke unexpectedly falls in love with the princess without knowing it was her. What will happen if they knew each other's real identity?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy/Drama/Supernatural/Angst

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (main)

**Rating: **T for some vulgar language

**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to make first the character profiles so you could understand the story, even though I would also explain it within the story. Please leave a review if I would make them better or change some things, okay? This would also serve as a long summary. And also I'll type down here the short prologue on how everything happened.****

* * *

**

Suteki Da Ne?

_Isn't it wonderful?_

**

* * *

**

Character Profile

**

* * *

Haruno Sakura**

**Position: **Princess of Konohagakure next in line for the throne

**Age: **17

**Birthday:** March 28

**Eye color:** Green

**Hair color:** Pink

**About Sakura:** Princess of Konohagakure and next in line for the throne. Daughter of sorceress queen, Tsunade but rumors said that she was an orphan. She wants to live a happy and free life, away from the palace. But she was restrained from going out or else, the curse would activate, killing her physically and emotionally. She escapes but fails, making Tsunade give the curse to her. She escapes the second time, and successfully gets out, even though it costs her life. She runs away and bumps into a handsome and mysterious guy named Uchiha Sasuke, a member of the gang who was after the royal family. She hid her true identity from him and both falls in love with each other. But what would they do when their secrets are finally revealed?

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Position:** Current leader of the group called Shadow Masters, a group who's after the royal family

**Age:** 18

**Birthday: **July 23

**Eye color: **Onyx

**Hair color:** Raven

**About Sasuke:** Leader of the group called 'Shadow Masters', a group who's after the royal family after King Hideki, Sakura's father, ordered to kill every ninja who betrayed Konoha; which includes the family of the SM members. Their group's next target was the princess but the only problem is they do not know what she looks like, after being imprisoned in her own castle for almost all of her life. One day he bumps into a girl with pink hair and green eyes, which was their supposed target. They lived together, hiding his real personality from Sakura and falling in love with each other. But then one day, the palace is after him and his group, revealing his true identity. Would love prevail? Or would revenge be?

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Position:** Member of Shadow Masters

**Age:** 18

**Birthday: **October 10

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Blond

**About Naruto:** One of the members of SM and was after the princess. His parents were ordered to be killed by King Hideki which results him to bring revenge, like Sasuke. As he spies up to the palace one day, he meets the beautiful chamber maid and the best friend of the princess, Hyuuga Hinata. They see each other secretly and greatly fall in love. He helped Hinata to escape after learning her history and after telling her that her cousin Hyuuga Neji was still alive and with their group.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Position:** Chamber Maid of Princess Haruno Sakura and also her best friend

**Age: **17

**Birthday:** December 27

**Eye color:** Lavender white

**Hair color:** Indigo

**About Hinata: **She was born and raised in the palace, making her and the princess best friends. But little did she know that her parents were one of the violators of their country and was against the rules of the royal family. She was engaged to be the slave of the princess for all of her life after her parents tried to kill the little princess. She got separated with her family and her cousin, and not hearing any news after. She was like the princess except that she could go out to the outside world, making her happy. She tells stories to Sakura about how wonderful the town is, making Sakura jealous and envious to escape. One day, a beggar named Naruto went to the castle, begging for help. Seeing his wounded state, she led him in and took care of him for several days, keeping it as a secret to Sakura. She slowly fell in love with the stranger and started seeing him outside the palace. She gets invited to go with him and escape, bribing her that her only family left was still alive, namely her cousin Neji.

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Position:** Member of Shadow Masters

**Age: **19

**Birthday:** July 3

**Eye color:** White

**Hair color:** Chocolate brown

**About Neji:** His father died when he was born. He was adopted by his uncle, and they got a chance to live and work in the palace, working as an undercover assassin to kill the king. But before they could even make their move, he was separated with his uncle and cousin. His uncle being killed and him discharged out of the castle, leaving his cousin alone in the palace.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Position:** Member of Shadow Masters

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** September 23

**Eye color: **Blue

**Hair color:** Blond

**About Ino: **She wasn't really against the royal family but then a tragedy happened when her family was murdered after she had come back from a mission. Accusing the royal family, she joined the so called Shadow Masters that was against the royal family. She then meets Sakura, not knowing that she was the princess, and befriends her. When Sakura's secret was revealed, she thought otherwise.

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Position: **Member of Shadow Masters

**Age: **18

**Birthday:** September 22

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color: **Dark brown / black

**About Shikamaru: **Like what happened to the other Shadow Masters members, his family was haunted by the royal family and killed. He was seeking for revenge for the death of his family. But then, he hears some gossips that their next queen, which means the princess, has pink hair and green eyes. He also heard that the princess is the only one who has that king of hair color. So when Sasuke came back with Sakura and noted that she has pink hair and green eyes, he doubted that she was the princess which turns out to be.

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Position:** Leader of the group, Shadow Masters

**Age: **23

**Birthday: **June 9

**Eye color: **Onyx

**Hair color:** Raven

**About Itachi:** Same as his brother, Sasuke, he is also the leader of the group Shadow Masters, who's after the successor of the throne. He survived the ambush that happed, resulting of the murder of his family. Sasuke wasn't with them but the royal family did things to Sasuke which triggered Itachi's anger. When Sasuke brought Sakura to their hideout, he fell in love with her but then denied his feelings making Sasuke win the princess' heart.

**Rock Lee**

**Position: **Loyal palace guard

**Age:** 19

**Birthday:** November 27

**Eye color: **Black

**Hair color:** Black

**About Lee:** He lived in the castle for almost half of his life by paying the debt of his parents. He is the personal guard of the princess and falls deeply in love with her. Sakura declines his love and told him for the two of them to be friends. He's the one who helped Sakura escape from the castle the second time she tried which was successful. But then, Tsunade controls him using dark magic and was to bring back the princess in the palace and kill the remaining Shadow Masters.

**Kirizawa Tenten**

**Position: **Member of Shadow Masters

**Age:** 19

**Birthday:** March 9

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Brunette

**About Tenten:** She was an ordinary village girl before the SM got her. She lived in the Otogakure and was kidnapped by the SM. She really doesn't know the real motive of the group.

**Sabaku Temari**

**Position: **Member of Shadow Masters

**Age: **21

**Birthday:** August 23

**Eye color:** Green

**Hair color:** Golden blond

**About Temari:** Joined the SM to seek revenge for the loss of her younger brother who was separated from them almost 14 years ago. Little did she know that her brother was still alive.

**Sabaku Gaara**

**Position:** Sakura's fiancé

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** January 19

**Eye color:** Green

**Hair color:** Auburn

**About Gaara:** He got separated form his real family 14 years ago. The queen Tsunade erased all of his memory about his past but then recovers when he sees his sister and brother. He was adopted by Oto's king, Orochimaru and was to marry Konoha's princess, Sakura.

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Position: **Member of Shadow Masters

**Age: **31

**Birthday:** September 15

**Eye color:** Black / red

**Hair color: **Silver

**About Kakashi:** He adopted the Uchiha brothers when the tragic moment happened in their life. He stood as both mother and father to the two and trained them very well. He was a member of the SM ever since it was born, created by Uchiha Fugaku. He promised to the Uchiha's parents that he would surely give them their revenge by killing the princess of Konoha.

**Haruno Tsunade**

**Position: **Sorceress and queen of Konoha

**Age: **55

**Birthday: **-unknown-

**Eye color:** Light hazel

**Hair color: **Blond

**About Tsunade:** The queen of Konoha. Fell in love with Haruno Hideki but she wasn't royalty, so Hideki's parents made an arranged marriage between Princess Hitomi Hanako, the princess of Kiri and mother of Sakura. Tsunade accepted her defeat by drowning herself with sake. But then, Hanako's carriage that would bring her back to Konoha was ambushed after she gave birth to the heir of the Haruno's, by assassins who called themselves Shadow Masters. Tsunade saw the whole scene, being a med nin and checked on the remaining passengers if some one survived. To her delight, she saw the daughter of her love and brought the little princess back to the palace, presenting Hideki the dead bodies including wife's and presenting the miracle that happened to his daughter. News roamed around that Leaf Nins ambushed the carriage. Hideki was sad about what happened but also delighted that his daughter was safe. Hideki orders to kill all those skilled ninjas after what they had done to his family. He then proposes to Tsunade and made her his new queen and new mother to his daughter. She keeps Sakura inside the castle, afraid that she might get killed after hearing that most of the families of the ninjas that were killed before was hunting for the princess.

**Yuuhi Kurenai**

**Position: **Sakura's personal teacher and Shadow Masters member

**Age: **31

**Birthday:** -unknown-

**Eye color:** Crimson

**Hair color:** Black

**About Kurenai:** Kurenai's family was killed by the royal family so she thinks of revenge. She thought of entering the palace by being the personal instructor of the princess. But then, she slowly loved little Sakura and set aside her plans of revenge when she heard the whole truth.

**Orochimaru**

**Position:** King of Oto and adopter of Gaara

**Age: **-unknown-

**Birthday:** -unknown-

**Eye color:** Yellow gold

**Hair color:** Black

**About Orochimaru:** He is the king of Oto. He kidnapped Gaara for no apparent reason and made an arrange marriage to the princess of Konoha, Sakura. His real purpose of the engagement is he wanted to get rid of Tsunade and marry the beautiful pink haired princess.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

"Hanako-sama, we're nearing the town. Please prepare yourself." The driver of the carriage announced after he glanced at the small window. Queen Hanako just gave birth and visited her parents and presented their granddaughter in Kiri. Her husband, King Hideki, was too busy to go with them. He was worried and told her that she should go some other time but she was persistent and still went.

There in her arms was a small lump with a messy pink all over. A small hiccup like sound was heard and then sounded to a cry. "Shh…" Hanako hushed her daughter and rocked her arms, side by side. "Sakura-chan, shh…" Little Sakura obeyed her mother's words and silenced. Hanako smiled and kissed her little daughter.

Her daughter looked like her. Soft, silky pink hair, except hers is a bit darker, bright apple green eyes that sparkled every time they smile of laugh, bright, soft skin that gleamed with the sun's rays and cheerful attitude.

After a couple of minutes, she heard some swishing sounds coming from behind. Then sudden screaming of her guards. She became aware and grasped her daughter tightly, and pulling out a kunai under her chair. She readied her kunai in front of her and faced the door, readying herself for some sudden attacks. The horse suddenly whined and dropped to a stop.

Hanako prepared herself. Being the former princess of Kiri, she has practiced many skills of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, which considers her as a skilled ninja. But then, she had just given birth to her daughter and hasn't regained all her strength yet, even though it has been 3 weeks after Sakura's birth.

A lot of screaming and begs for help could be heard from the outside. Hanako tensed when she felt strong chakras nearing her. The door suddenly swung open revealing an ANBU ninja or also known as Shadow Masters. Hanako threw her kunai at the ninja and hurriedly flee the scene, carrying her baby in her arms.

But as she went down the carriage, two shuriken and three kunai were thrown to her direction, without her noticing it, easily killing her on the spot.

Hideki's head perked up as he felt a sudden bad feeling. 'Hanako, Sakura, please be safe.' He thought as he stood up and gazed through the window. His sweat dropped at the corner of his temples, gulping hard and tried hard to breathe properly. He dismissed the thought and continued with what he was doing.

After a few hours, he heard a knock on his study room door. "Come in." He said smoothly, making people think that nothing's bothering him. The door slowly creaked and slid open, revealing Tsunade.

"Tsunade?" He addressed a bit shocked to see her with something in her arms.

"Hideki… gasp… I found… gasp… this…" Tsunade said breathless as she walked towards his table. She extended her arms out for him to see what she was holding. Much to Hideki's surprise, it was his daughter, Sakura, her cloth drenched in blood. "B-But…?" Hideki couldn't finish his sentence and carried his daughter in his arms. Tsunade, knowing what he was going to ask, suddenly said the horrifying news.

"Hanako and Sakura's carriage was ambushed!"

**

* * *

Tsunade's POV - FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I was walking around the forest, looking for some useful materials to make medicine when I suddenly smelled blood. I narrowed my eyes and followed the trail of smell. I sensed strong chakra and prepared myself to fight. I took out a kunai and saw something solid ahead. I quickly made my way there. 'Maybe the queen is there.'__ I thought as I rushed to the scene. _'No. I wouldn't like that to happen! It also means Hideki would be lonely!'_ I was brought out of my thoughts when a kunai was thrown at my way. I narrowed my eyes and tried to squint and see far. _'Maybe the queen is there.''No. I wouldn't like that to happen! It also means Hideki would be lonely!' 

_I saw a familiar dark pink hair on the ground, swimming in her own blood. My eyes widened. _'Hanako-sama!'_ I fastened my pace more and stopped dead in my tracks as I landed safely on the ground. _

_Hanako was dead with her child dead in her arms. I did my rounds on looking and inspecting at the whole place. I was at the opposite side when I heard soft wailing. I quickly ran to the other side and grabbed the baby princess. I realized the she was still alive. Thank the Gods kami-sama! _

_I quickly cradled the baby and made my way back to the town, calling as many ninjas as I could see. I told them to gather the bodies and bring it to the castle. I jumped my way up on the roofs of the houses and made my way to the Haruno castle. _

**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay! That's somewhat introduction to the characters. Leave a review if I should make this better, okay? The other characters that weren't mentioned here and would appear in the story would be included in the chapter where he / she appeared. I'll post chapter 1 soon. And if you will take notice, it's somewhat mix of Naruto and Final Fantasy. But don't worry, it's only Naruto characters here.**


End file.
